She Walked Away
by numba 1 CSI lover
Summary: previously named Breakable//Autumn Jessica Moore is a young woman running away from her past. When she starts working at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, she thinks her life is just starting to get better. But when something from her haunting past comes...
1. She Walked Away

Welcome, one and all, to my first CSI; Miami story (and my first story period!) on fanfiction. I have been working very hard on this story, and I do hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review when your done, and please refrain from flames. I really don't enjoy them, as I burn very, very easily. If you wish to see a disclaimer, I advise you to go to my proflie, for that's where it's located. I very much dislike having to write that on every story, so if you ever read another one of my fanfics, you know where to go...

I digress. I have decided to rate this story T just to be safe, because there will be a lot of cussing... and I mean a lot (considering, I cuss like crazy in real life).

Anyway, on with the story, and I hope you enjoy!

**EDIT (07/26/08)**; okay, so, thanks to fowlgirl19 & Jessiness33, i corrected Horatio's name through out the story. and, I also edited chapter two, because i agree wtih Jessiness33, that things are going way to fast, I realize. So, thanks to all who've reveiwed, and I hope you al enjoy the story.

**Full Summary**; Autumn Jessica Moore is a young woman running away from her past. When she starts working at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab, she thinks her life is just starting to get better. But when something from her haunting past comes, Autumn is forced to face her past head on. Will she be able to alone… or does she even have to?

_

* * *

_

_She couldn't take one more day  
Home was more her prison now  
Independence called out  
She had to get it  
A fight was all she needed  
To give her reason  
She slammed the door with no goodbye  
And knew that it was time_

**_She Walked Away; Barlow Girl_**

**She Walked Away  
****By Numba 1 CSI Lover**

"Damn you, Autumn!"

There was a loud smacking noise, and it soon echoed through out the house. Loud wails flew through the halls, singling to the parents that the young child was up. A young, frail woman was shaking on the ground of the master bed room, a tall, dark figure towering above her. Her long brown hair was a mess, and her hazel colored eyes were bloodshot and tear filled. Her body was covered with bruises and scratches, and you could tell that she was badly abused.

"Go take care of your damn baby!"

She quickly nodded, and got up, painfully running to her baby's room. She rushed over the side of the bed, and picked up her little baby.

"Amberlyn Paige Moore, you are such a handful," she said, cooing the baby, "One of these days, you are going to get yourself hurt."

The wails died down, but the noises coming for the young baby would not cease.

"Oh Amber, please hush." The mother said as she bounced her baby up and down continuously, until the young girl was asleep. The mother smiled as she looked at her precious baby. Eighteen months. That's how old Amberlyn was. And the mother, Autumn Jessica Moore, was so happy to have the baby. Sure, it was hard at first, but she managed to adjust.

Autumn was one of those unfortunate girls; got rapped at a party, got pregnant. She remembered the man clearly; his name was Jason Dillard. She was, of course, an adult, but her parents were furious about her having sex before she was married. She never explained it to them; they wouldn't have understood… but that didn't stop Autumn from having the baby, and her parents soon fell in love with the baby girl. Young Autumn was a forensic scientist at the LA Crime Lab, even though she didn't need to work. Her family was a very rich and powerful one, and she could easily asked daddy for money for what ever she needed, but she was happy with her job, and it got her away … from life. After Amberlyn was born, she and Autumn lived a happy life, until Autumn was forced to date Jason Dillard – the very man that had gotten her pregnant in the first place (even though her parents never knew…) – a year latter. Autumn never liked him much, but did it to keep her father happy, and the two dated for about four months, before they got engaged (much to Autumn's dismays). Although not married, the two moved in together, and, at first, it wasn't so bad, but Jason soon started beating her, and threatened to kill the baby if she told the police.

Autumn slowly and quietly put the young child back in her bed, and pulled the covers over her tiny little body. She gently kissed her baby girl, then walked back to the master bedroom, where Jason was waiting, impatiently.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, raising his hand above his head. Autumn was ready for the slap, but at the last second, her phone rang. She quickly rushed to her overly large sized purse, which was located on her bedside table, and pulled her phone out.

"Hello?!" She said a bit too eagerly.

"**Hey Autumn, it's me, Mitch. Listen; can you come in early tonight? we're interviewing for new recruits, and I really think you should be here."**

"You don't know how glad you made me right now, Mitch. I'm on my way!"

"Alright, see you and Amber in a bit."

She quickly closed her cell phone, and looked over at her fiancé. "I need to go to work. I'll see you when I get home."

She stuffed her phone into her purse, then threw it over her shoulder, rushing out of the room before he could object. She quietly walked into her daughter's room, and lifted her out of bed, trying hard not to wake the baby. She grabbed the diaper bag, and quickly walked out to the car.

_I can't do this…_ She thought to herself as she buckled the two year old into her booster seat. I'm sick and tired of him beating me up all the time. I have to get out of here! For Amber's sake! She quietly closed the car door, then went to the trunk and threw the diaper bag in it, causing it to fall right next to the small bag Autumn kept full of cloths. She had always planed on escaping, some day. When she had enough courage. A rather large sigh escaped her lips as she closed the trunk, and got in the drivers seat, ready to take off.

**CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI**

"Alright, we'll go over your application, and expect to get a call during the week if you get the job."

"Thank-you."

Autumn got up and shook the man's hand, while the other four in the room just nodded at the young man.

"I like this one," a young strawberry blonde haired woman said when the man was fully out of the room.

"You just think he's hot!" A young man with his left eyebrow pierced retorted. Autumn massaged her temples as the two went at it for a few seconds, before she intervened.

"Guys!" She screamed, causing everyone else to get quiet, "Focus."

"Well, I think it'd be a good idea if Autumn and I talked about it first," An older man said. He had white hair that fell just bellow his ears, and a matching mustache. He had pale gray eyes, and a bunch of wrinkles. "Since this is her old position we're trying to fill. We'll give you all an update tomorrow."

Everyone agreed, and then got ready to leave. Autumn rushed out of the business room, and headed towards the break room, where her beloved Amberlyn was waiting. She smiled when saw her daughter sleeping silently in her little portable bed. Autumn smiled as she picked up her little baby, holding her tight.

"Autumn…?"

She jumped when she heard the voice, then turned to see the old man from earlier standing at the entrance.

"God, Mitch. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry... so, what do you think about the new interviewees?"

"Well, I liked that Mark kid, and that Sara girl seems nice… and I really liked Sophie and Wade too… I can't decide between the four of them, though. "

"Well… how about we hire all four?" Mitch pulled out a envelope from his pocket, and held it in front of Autumn, who had a confused, and surprising look on her face.

"What's in the envelope, Mitch?"

"Two plane tickets, your last pay check, and a note, explaining to you your new job, in Miami… Your getting a transfer."

Tears started to fall from the young woman's face.

"Why?" she asked between the sobs.

"I know a lot more then you're letting on," he said, giving a quick glance at the baby still held in her arms. Autumn sighed.

"Thanks, Mitch. You don't know how much this means to me… Thanks a lot."

"Just go, get out of hear. Your plane leaves in five hours."

"Thanks…"

And with that, she folded the baby's bed, then headed out towards the locker rooms for one last time.

**CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI**

Autumn sighed as she held Amberlyn in one hand, while the other was busy packing away everything from in locker into a small duffle bag.

"Are you leaving, Autumn?" Autumn looked up at the young strawberry blonde haired woman from earlier standing at the end of the row of lockers.

"Yeah, Julie, I am. Apparently, some one told Mitch about my predicament." The last sentence was said with friendly mockery in her tone. She smiled as the young woman's face grew red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but I just hated seeing you like that. Plus," she said, taking the baby, who had finally woken up, out of Autumn's arms, "I don't' want my little god daughter to have to suffer…"

Autumn smiled as she watched Julie play with her daughter. She was so glad she had friends that cared about her. Lord knew that's what she needed with all the crap going on in her life. She got up, gave her dear childhood friend a hug, then took the baby. This was it. She was leaving for good, and never going back.

* * *

I know it makes no sense now, but that is why I have decided to post up Chapter One in the same night. CSI Miami characters will be appearing next chapter, so be on the look out... Don't forget to review, but no flames... (1,473)


	2. These New Faces

As promised, here is chapter uno. I just thought I'd tell you that, yes, this will some day turn into an Eric/OC story, so if you don't like... then don't read. Also, after this chapter, all chapters should be in Autumn's P.O.V., unless stated other wise. Anway, I hope you enjoy it.

**Edit (08/12/08)**; Okay, so the whole "Going to be in Autumn's P.o.v." is wrong now. I'm not going to do that, because I feel a lot more comfortable writing in third person, but the ocasional chapter might be in her P.O.V. ... maybe...

* * *

**She Walked Away  
C****hapter One; These New Faces**

_**Name**__; Autumn Jessica Moore  
__**Age**__; twenty-seven years old  
__**Level**__; 3  
__**Expertise**__; Blood spatter/Materials and elements analyst  
__**Info**__; Been with the Crime Lab in Las Angles for seven years. Worked as a intern for two years, then became a CSI for five years…_

Horatio smiled as he read the young woman's information sheet. His friends in L.A. had been very generous in giving up a very talented young woman, but of course, he wasn't complaining. She was to be arriving in a few minutes, and he just wanted to make sure everything was alright. When he was done reading the sheet, he looked up and watched as people busily walked through the hallways. He himself was on his break at the moment, waiting for Miss Moore to arrive. Soon enough, he saw a young woman carrying a baby come in, looking confused and lost. To the naked eye, Haratio noticed the young woman wore her long, wavy dark brown hair in a right sided die ponytail. Her hazel eyes seemed nervous as she walked, but also seemed to be hiding a secret behind them as well. She had a nice golden tan, which made her seem to glow as she went. She stood at about 5'5 or 5'6, and she seemed very confident in herself as she walked. Horatio smiled, making a note of the baby, as he headed over to her.

"Miss Moore…?"

The woman smiled, and nodded. "Yes sir. That's me. You must be Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

"Yes ma'am. Welcome to Miami. I hope you found this place easy enough?"

"Oh yes, thanks…. Oh, by the way, this," she said, gesturing towards the baby, "Is Amberlyn. I know I probably shouldn't have brought her, but I just got in a few hours ago, and we were settling into our new apartment, and I didn't even think about looking for a day care center, or a babysitter, and I'm really sorry, but I do have a little portable bed, and she usually sleeps twenty-four/seven. I -"

"Miss Moore," he interrupted, "Don't worry about it. We can get her settled down in the break room, then I'll give you the tour."

"Thanks you, Lieutenant Caine. And please, it's Autumn."

"Yes, well, call me H, then. Everyone does."

The young smiled. It was then that Horatio noticed a bruise on her cheek and a few on her arms as well.

"Autumn, did your … boyfriend, or anyone else, ever hurt you?"

Her hand went up to her face, and she smiled. "Oh no, I used to work the night shift in L.A. I hadn't been feeling very well, and was a bit tired, for the last few days, and I tripped a few times. Nothing to worry about, I assure you."

She gave a small chuckle, and Horatio dismissed it. If she wanted to talk, she'd do it soon enough. Soon, the two made it the break room, and he watched as Autumn interacted with her daughter. It made him happy to watch as Autumn talked to Amberlyn, who laughed and giggled the whole time. Finally, after Autumn put her daughter to sleep, the two adults made their way through the lab.

**Autumn's P.O.V.**

I quickly whispered good-bye to Amberlyn, then Horatio and I left the break room. I followed him into a small room which wasn't very far from the break room, and I quickly noticed a dark skinned man staring at something through a microscope. Horatio cleared his throat.

"Autumn, this is Eric Delko. Eric, this is Autumn Moore, our newest CSI from Las Angles."

"Oh, hey," Eric replied, looking up from his microscope, "It's nice to meet you."

I simply nodded, and mumbled a hello.

"Hey Horatio…?"

I turned to see a young woman with long, wavy blonde hair stick her head through the door. She looked worried, and confused.

"Is there any reason there's a baby sleeping in the break room?"

A rush of blood heads to my face, causing it to go red, but Horatio just smiled.

"Elizabeth-Rose, this is Autumn Moore, our newest CSI. Autumn, this is Elizabeth-Rose Dolfier."

"Please, I'd rather you call me Charlsie."

"Well, it's nice to meet you… Yeah, sorry about that… but she should be sleeping. If not, I'm really sorry. She's usually very good about -"

"Miss Moore?"

I closed my mouth and looked down at my feet in embarrassment. I know I had a problem about talking, but Amberlyn was the only thing happy in my life. I could hear Eric's laugher fill the room, and the other girl, Charlsie, told me it was quite alright.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just ... I'm what you call the gossip queen of the lab, I guess."

I smiled as the girl laughed. She was a easy-going person, I could tell, and I knew she and I were going to be fast friends. Horatio and I said our good-byes, then went around the rest of the lab. I quickly realized that this new life of mine was going to be much, much easier from now on.

**CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI**

"Hey Autumn, ready for your first field case?"

I looked up from the work I had been doing, to see Charlsie standing at the door of the room, a rather large smile on my face. I had only been there for two days, but Charlsie could already read me like a book. After work on my first day, she volunteered to take me to this quaint little coffee shop for a celebration, during which she practically fell in love with Amberlyn. I quickly remembered that my little apartment didn't really have that much furniture, so Charlsie invited me and Amberlyn to stay at her house for the next couple of days, and then we went furniture shopping, and, afterwards, we found the cutest little daycare (where I signed up for Amberlyn). Within a day, it was like the two of us had been best friends since diapers.

"Uh… yeah!" I sarcastically said, quickly packing up the evidence from another case into their respective pouches. I quickly grabbed my jacket, and the two of us headed out the door. Since I had yet to get a car in Miami, we both headed towards her car, and I quickly made it into the passenger seat. I smiled as I watched the beautiful scenery of Miami. It certainly was different from L.A., but there were also so many similarities, I was glad that it helped me feel more at home.

"So, what do we got?" I asked, looking over at Charlsie in the driver's seat. She smiled, and put some folder that was squished between her seat at the arm rest only moments before in my lap.

"An old case from a few years ago, never solved. H thinks there a connection, and we've gotten assigned to it."

I smiled as I opened the file, but the smile quickly faded away. The pictures showed a couple, brutally murdered by the looks of it. Their faces were mutilated, and blood was all over. Who ever did this showed no mercy, what so ever, and it made me sick to my stomach.

"Yeah… I know. I felt the same way when I first saw it too…" Charlsie replied, as if she was reading my thoughts. I gave a weak smile, the started to prep my self up for when we arrived. We finally made it to a small, but very expensive looking beach house, where the yellow crime tape blocked off the many civilians that were trying to get a look inside. We got out of the car, flashed our badges, then went on inside. I let out a deep sigh, ready for what ever was about to come my way.

* * *

I hope you enojyed the second part of my story... there more to come... but only if you want it. Please review. (1,335)


	3. The Clues that Help

Aw, no one's reviewed my story yet... I ish sad... Please review, and I will love you for ever, and ever, and ever...

* * *

**She Walked Away  
****Chapter Two; The Clues That Help **

I let out a small groan as I entered the room where the two dead bodies were. The stench was unbearable, and I was having a hard time keeping my breakfast in my stomach.

"Autumn. Elizabeth-Rose."

We both nodded towards Horatio as we set our kits down to start working. Eric was already there, taking pictures of the surrounding area. I took in a deep breath, thinking that maybe it would calm my nerves, but instead, I found myself rushing towards the window, nearly missing my target when I barfed.

"You alright?" Eric asked quickly rushing to my side. I simply nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't normally get like this during field work. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Autumn. Things happen."

I whipped up the extra barf that lingered on my mouth as I looked over at Horatio. I was grateful to have such an understanding boss like Horatio. Those kinds of things were hard to come by, and I was lucky. Processing the scene went much smoother after that little incident. Alexx had looked over the bodies, and took them out of the house, lessening the stench just a bit, and the rest of us quickly went through the whole house, bagging what ever evidence we needed, and then we were done. Before leaving, I went over to the window that I had barfed out of earlier. I felt bad that I had vandalized the beauty of the house. I looked out to see my dried, crusty barf sitting on top of those beautiful plants, and guilt rushed through my whole body. Honestly, I had never done any of this before, I normally did very well in this kind of circumstances, but I guess I was just nervous about the whole new job thing. God, I bet everyone hates me now. I took a deep sigh, and it was then that I noticed something, just for a second. The sun light had hit something, causing it to shine.

"Hey, Autumn, you okay?" Charlsie asked from the hallway. I looked up at her, and frowned.

"I don't know. I think I see something outside. I'm going to go check it out."

As I headed out the door, I snapped some latex gloves on, just to make sure. You never know if something's going to be important to the case, and I always tried to be prepared. I quickly ran to the window, and started inspecting the bushes and the dirt around them. There were two smaller circles in the dirt in front of the bush. Looked like someone was on their knees, digging up or burring something, and there was a rather large hand print on the right side. I took a few pictures, before I started processing the scene. I softly pushed a bush to the side, seeing a small pile of dirt near the wall. It didn't take very long for me to dig up a gun, which was probably the thing I saw earlier. A rather large smile appeared on my face as I bagged the gun up.

"I found the weapon used!" I screamed, walking around the corner of the house. I held up the bag as Eric and Charlsie gave me skeptical looks. Then, they both smiled, and I could tell that they were very please with me.

"Good job, Rookie." Eric said when I handed him the bag.

"Let's go see if we can get a finger print, or DNA off that thing, shall we?" Charlsie said. Eric and I both agreed, and we quickly made our way to the cars.

**CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI**

I sat in silence as I processed a piece of something that we found on one of the victim's bodies when Eric came in, waving a folder high above his head. I looked up from the microscope, and smiled at him. A big grin was spread across his face.

"We got it!"

"We got what?"

"I found a fingerprint on the gun you found," he said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing to me, "It belongs to a man named Carson McCarthy. Forty-three. People accused him of murder five years ago, but there wasn't enough evidence, so the case was dismissed."

Five years ago… that was when the other cases had happened. I quickly pulled the other folder about the older cases, and went through them. No weapon was found, two unknown male DNA found, but never matched. This was it… this was the break through. If the murders were connected we finally had our guy!

"Does H know?"

"Yeah, he said he's going to meet us at the dude's house."

"Well then, let's go!"

**CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI**

"Hey H," I said as Eric and I met him at the house. The doorbell was rung, and we stood there for a few seconds. No one came and answered, so Eric rang the doorbell again. Again, no answer.

"Alright, everyone ready?"

Eric and I nodded, holding our guns steady. Horatio tried opening the door, and surprisingly, it was unlocked. We slowly walked in, holding our guns out. I quickly scanned the room, and noticed a small hallway. I walked over to, and immediately put my back against the wall. I slowly went into the first room, which was just a small, little guest room.

"Clear!"

I went back into the hallway, and went into the room across from the guest room, which seemed to be like a personal exercise room.

"Clear!"

I went through the rest of the rooms in the hallway with no problem, until I came to room at the end of the hallway. The door was closed, unlike the rest of the rooms, and as I slowly opened the door, I could tell something was wrong. I looked around, and saw that it was a study. There was a small desk against the right wall, with a computer. I went over to it, and felt the computer box. It was warm, meaning that someone had turned it off, recently. Before I could do anything else, I felt something against my neck. It was a gun.

"Don't say anything," I heard a male voice whisper in my ear, "Or I'll shoot."

* * *

dun, dun... DUN! What will happen to Autumn now? Will she be able to escape, or will Carson McCarthy have her rapped around his finger..? Only way to find out, is by reading the next chapter... (1, 056)


End file.
